La Venecia del Norte
by LupitaMSquirrell
Summary: Nico se va para nunca volver... o eso creía él. Durante uno de sus muchos viajes se encuentra con Percy. ¿Será el hijo de Poseidón capaz de demostrarle al italiano que lo quiere de vuelta? Nico/Percy.


**Disclaimer: Los derechos de autor de los personajes y el universo de Percy Jackson Series son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**=Este fic participa en el reto temático de Julio ****_"Percy&Nico" _****del foro El Monte Olimpo=**

* * *

**≈La Venecia del Norte≈**

**-Unas vacaciones para recordar-**

En el momento en el que Nico le dijo a Jason que se largaría para nunca volver, el hijo de Hades empezó a planear su estrategia. Al final decidió que lo mejor sería ser un vagabundo, un nómada, visitar varios lugares pero no quedarse mucho tiempo en alguno, así evitaría que lo encontraran. (Si alguna vez lo buscaban, claro.)

Por supuesto, su plan nunca consideró que las Moiras se burlarían en su cara y que crearan la casualidad de que se encontrara con la persona que menos quería ver, el hijo de Poseidón y su familia.

El Rey de los Fantasmas jamás imaginó que mientras paseaba por los canales y puentes de Estocolmo o 'La Venecia del Norte' en dirección a Gamla Stan (la ciudad vieja) chocaría con Percy Jackson.

El héroe del Olimpo al sentir el choque con otra persona, levantó la vista para encontrarse con un chico más alto que él, vestido de negro con una calavera estampada en su playera y con una chamarra de aviador algo gastada, tenía la piel olivácea y el cabello negro. Pero sus ojos de un café tan oscuro que parecía negro fue lo que reveló la identidad del extraño. Esos ojos son de los que nunca se olvidan, tan hermosos pero tan fríos y rotos a la vez...

"¿Nico?" preguntó inseguro el Principe del Mar.

Antes de que el otro pudiera responder, una mujer con cabello castaño de ojos azules y mirada amable se acercó a Percy junto a un hombre que la seguía.

"Percy, cariño, no te quedes atrás. Hay mucha gente y lo mejor sería no separarnos..." y su voz se apagó justo cuando vio al alto chavo en extremo delgado que estaba parado enfrente de Percy. Los dos semidioses parecían hacer un concurso de miradas.

"Responde a mi pregunta, ¿eres tu Nico di Angelo, el desaparecido hijo de Hades?"

Y otro momento pasó para que el desesperado semidiós recibiera alguna respuesta.

"Si, Jackson. Yo soy el _desaparecido_ hijo de Hades."

Y eso fue todo lo que el inexpresivo semidiós dijo antes de que intentara retirarse del lugar. Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más de un metro lejos de Percy, una mano suave y pequeña pero con agarre firme sostuvo su brazo evitando su huida. Cuando se volteo a ver quien ser atrevía a detenerlo se encontró con esa mirada amable nuevamente. Su ira lo abandonó, simplemente no podía enojarse con Sally Jackson... perdón, Blofis.

"Nico, ¿de verdad eres tú? ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi! ¡Mira como has crecido! ¿Qué haces aquí por cierto? ¿Acaso no sabes que hasta los dioses andan buscando debajo de las piedras para encontrarte? ¡Espera! ¿Sabes qué? No me respondas, iremos a comer y tú nos vas a acompañar. Y sin peros jovencito que te falta comer."

_Así fue como todo comenzó..._

Nico se vio arrastrado a un pequeño restaurante junto con los Blofises. Se sentaron en un gabinete, quedando él atrapado entre Percy y la pared. Sally que estaba enfrente de él habló.

"Ahora sí, responde mis preguntas por favor." dijo y sonrió.

_¿Acaso esa insistencia la había heredado Percy de su madre? _Pero no podía evitar responderle...

"Yo estoy aquí en uno de mis muchos viajes. Ya que había escuchado que a Estocolmo le dicen 'La Venecia de Norte' y como yo soy de Venecia no pude evitar que la curiosidad me ganara y decidiera venir aquí. Y no, no tenía idea de que me estaban buscando." respondió sin más.

"Tienes buena memoria." observó Paul.

"¿Por qué no regresaste a Nueva York después de la guerra?" preguntó Percy que se veía inusualmente triste. Nico no entendía porque, no es como si Percy lo hubiera extrañado ¿o si? De todas maneras, la pregunta atrajo la atención de Sally y Paul. Nico empezaba a sentir la presión social por responder.

"Yo..." comenzó, "yo no me siento muy cómodo con los demás."

_Y porque te amo, pero eso no te lo voy a decir _pensó Nico.

"Pero ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si son buenas personas!" exclamó algo indignado el hijo del dios del mar.

"No digo que no sean buenas personas, Jackson. Pero sé que me temen, ellos y todo el mundo en los dos campamentos. No me puedes decir que no, uno de mis poderes es inducir y sentir el miedo, cada vez que estoy cerca, oleadas de miedo salen de los cuerpos de todos. Es mi destino por ser hijo de Hades ¿Acaso crees que los demás hijos de Hades se volvieron malos nada más por que si? Tú sabes que el defecto fatídico de los hijos de Hades, y yo no soy la excepción, es guardar rencor. Yo los entiendo, en parte, es difícil no guardar rencor a la gente que te juzga sin conocerte."

_Eso y porque me duele verte con Annabeth _pensó el menor, _pero eso tampoco te lo voy a decir._

"¿Y qué hay de Hazel?"

"Ella está mejor sin mí." dijo Nico bastante desanimado.

Percy quería añadir un '_¿y qué hay de mí?' _pero no lo hizo.

Cuando llegaron sus ordenes y empezaron a comer, Sally notó que Nico comía muy poco.

"Nico, creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad a los demás. Sin la presión de la guerra ellos están más calmados. Además, no creo que te desprecien, sino no estarían buscándote hasta el cansancio. Y Hazel te extraña demasiado, ya ha roto en llanto varias veces..."

"¿M-mande?" interrumpió Nico. Ahora se sentía como el patán más grande del mundo, había hecho llorar a su hermanita.

"No te preocupes carió, estoy segura de que te perdonará." continuo Sally, "Por cierto, come un poco más ¿si? Es malo desperdiciar la comida y creo que un par de kilos más no te harían daño."

Nico se quedó helado, realmente no quería hablar de ello. Pero había algo en su voz, en la voz de la madre de Percy que lograba tirar todas sus barreras ¿Será charmspeak? ¿O sólo es que nadie lo había tratado como alguien normal antes?

"Yo... no es que no quiera comer, es que... no... no puedo." dijo el menor apenado.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó Percy con la boca llena de comida, se le veía más feliz, la comida lo hacia feliz ¿o era el factor de que Nico por fin se abría a alguien?

"En... en... en el Tártaro." empezó a maldecirse por tartamudear, "me hicieron _cosas, _algunas relacionadas con la comida y eso sin mencionar que después pase casi dos semanas sin probar bocado alguno... Mi estómago simplemente rechaza la comida, si como mucho me dan nauseas y vomito."

/

Y durante el resto de la semana, Percy y su familia ayudaron a Nico a 1.- volver a comer, 2.- mejorar su autoestima y su actitud, 3.- superar lo que sea que le haya pasado en el Tártaro y 4.- intentar converncerlo de volver a Nueva York.

/

Se estaban hospedando en el hotel Lydmar. Nico y Percy compartían una habitación.

Eran las tres de la mañana y Percy no se podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado durante el año que había pasado después de la guerra. En primera, Annabeth lo había dejado porque temía a sus poderes por lo que paso en el Tártaro, luego la desaparición de Nico... y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba el menor para él y porque le había dolido tanto que se hubiera ido. Nico era la presencia constante que siempre lo cuidaba, pero una vez que se largó, fue cuando Percy se dio cuenta de cuanto le hacia falta. Durante e tiempo en el que Percy no lo vio, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos se extendían más allá de una simple amistad...

"Non... lasciami... lasciami in pace... Non mi toccare... Aruto..." (No... déjenme... déjenme en paz... No me toquen... Auxilio...)

Percy se levantó de su cama y se sentó a la orilla de la cama de Nico. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del Principe del Inframundo, el hijo del Poseidón sintió la necesidad de limpiarlas y eso hizo. No podía evitar fascinarse ante la suave piel de la cara del chico. Justo cuando hizo ademán de levantarse una mano lo tomó por la muñeca. Ojos verde mar se encontraron con ojos café casi negro que estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

"Quédate." pidió Nico con un hilo de voz.

Eso fue suficiente para que Percy se acurrucara al lado del hijo de Hades, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de éste último. Ya habían hecho esto antes, Nico no era el único que sufría con pesadillas en las noches. Percy podía escuchar como el ritmo cardiaco de Nico volvía a la normalidad...

/

Percy sabía que este era su último día en Estocolmo y sabía también que Nico todavía no había aceptado volver. Quizás esta era la última vez que veía al menor. Tenía que decirle...

/

Ya en la noche, mientras empacaba sus cosas, Nico entró en la habitación. Era el momento perfecto.

"Nico, necesito decirte algo."

Con eso ambos se sentaron lado a lado en la cama. Nico no presionaba a Percy a hablar aunque éste estaba tomando su tiempo.

"Nico... yo... yo... yo... te quiero." dijo al fin.

"Sí, Percy. Ermmmm, yo también te quiero." contestó Nico claramente sin entender.

"Pero, no así. Nico, yo te quiero pero... arghhh..." Percy simplemente no podía hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca. Así que hizo lo que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer. Tomó a Nico por el cuello acercando sus caras hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto. Los labios cálidos y salados de Percy con los labios fríos y con un ligero sabor a granada de Nico. Percy empezó a mover su boca, besando al menor pero éste parecía no responder. Percy paró y casi se alejo. _Casi. _En el momento en el que sus labios dejaron de estar en contacto con los de Nico, fue entonces que el hijo de Hades reaccionó y besó a Percy. Por supuesto, el italiano controlaba todo, besó al estadounidense como si no hubiera mañana, intentando mostrarle lo mucho que se había guardado durante tantos años. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Nico estaba encima de Percy, presionandolo contra el colchón, y si no hubiesen parado en ese momento, Nico hubiese terminado siendo el 'seme' y Percy el 'uke' (_if you know what I mean.). _

Estaban tan absortos en su propia burbuja de felicidad que no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien estaba tocando su puerta. Nico se movió para que Percy fuera a ver quien era.

"Percy ¿ya estás listo?" preguntó Paul.

"Sí, ya voy. Ah, Nico si viene con nosotros."

Sonrió para sí mientras cerraba la puerta. No había fuerza en este mundo que hiciera que Percy dejara a Nico ir. Nop, el hijo de Hades estaba atascado con Percy, aunque claro, el veneciano no lo preferiría de otra manera.

"Percy... ¿Qué hay de Annabeth?" preguntó serio.

"No te preocupes Neeks, hace un año que nos separamos ¿Nos vamos entonces?"

Y con eso ambos héroes se fueron a empezar de nuevo, juntos, dirigiendo a un final feliz.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
